deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ein vs Icarus
Screenshot_(764).png|SuperSaiyan2Link For supersaiyanlink.png|RatedMforMario Description Riviera the Promised Land vs Glory of Heracles! Two legendary mythical boys, skinny in appearance but strong in power, enter the ring! Can the angel of Asgard defeat the immortal hero of Greece?! Interlude Wiz: The Greek people. The Norse people. These two groups have very strong beliefs in a God—no, multiple Gods, standing among us, each with different jobs. And when there are stories of Gods, there also come stories of the Gods' chosen heroes. Boomstick: And most of the time, legendary heroes are powerful sword masters destined to save their Gods from presumingly-inevitable doom! Wiz: Ein, the Wingless Angel of Asgard. Boomstick: And Icarus, a marionette imbued soul of the Hero of Greece! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Icarus.gif Ein.gif Ein Wiz: Among all of the genres of media, angels are one of the most common character traits there is. Being celestial beings that act as intermediaries between Heaven and Eart-'' '''Boomstick: I can’t understand a word you are saying, Wiz.' Wiz: Try and keep up. And they also work for Guardian Spirits, and an example of the latter of which is the Wingless Angel, Ein. Boomstick: But it sure as hell didn’t start like the pretty boy Ein seems to make himself out to be, as 1,000 years ago the gods in Asgard were overrun by demons, as a war between Asgard and Utgard raged on named the War of Ragnarok. Wiz: In order to try and maintain victory against the demons, the gods did the only thing they could, they ended up sacrificing their own lives to create a species of guardians known as Grim Angels. Which are Angels bred solely for combat, and are 100% devoted to serving their superiors. Boomstick: Like a sex slave, they were made for combat after al-''' Wiz: Anywhom, with each Grim Angel wielding godly weapons named Diviners, they just barely claimed victory in the war against Utgard, but due to being a taboo they were sealed away due to their power. Cut back to present day, and signs of the demons having made a combat spread '''Boomstick: Just like Elvis Presley. Wiz: This ended up frightening the peaceful lands as well as their inhabitants, and Asgard was completely unable to withstand another war against demons, and the 7 Magi ended up sending out Grim Angels after 1,000 of being sealed away. Boomstick: This included Ein, along with Ledah. A Grim Angel more edgy than Shadow the Edgehog. Ow, the edge. Wiz: ..what. However, during this mission Ein found himself abducted by Ursula, the guardian of Riviera, and according to Hector a ghost of a girl who was killed in the War of Ragnarok, also claimed a goddess by the sprites. Boomstick: Well, after all. When there’s a war about to break out between Gods and Demons for the second time, who you gonna call? A nearly undraped fairy who can’t make up her mind when it comes to origins. Wiz: Ursula ended up giving Ein amnesia and dropped him in the Sprites’ homeland, Elendia in order to change his point of view. Boomstick: Once removing amnesia, Ein decided to ally himself with Ursula, for obvious reasons, heheh. Wiz: Boomstick, may I remind you Ein’s, like, 16. Boomstick: I don’t give a fuck. Now paired with Fia, Lina, Cierra and Serene. Paired with only girls for obvious reasons mind you, he then set off to stop Ragnarok from happening in the first place. Wiz: But he couldn’t do that without a little help, Ein as a Grim Angel has gotten impressive skills in Swordplay, but he is also capable of wielding Rapiers, Lances and Bows with decent skill capacity. Boomstick: On top of this, Ein’s also capable of using Holy Magic, using some of his weapons or in some of his Overskills. And Ein is extremely resistant to Darkness attacks, and somewhat resistant to physical strikes. Wiz: But part of the reason of what makes Ein stand out is his long list of weaponry, this includes a standard Iron Sword, received from a blacksmith named Chappi, Ein is able to make decent use of this weapon, but it isn’t the greatest in his arsenal. Boomstick: Excalibur is one of the main examples of Ein using Holy Weaponry, as this is more than fifteen times stronger than the Iron Sword! Not to mention it’s even more effective against humanoids, and uses the skill Xanadu. Whatever the fuck that means Wiz: The Dragon Buster is, as the name implies a sword mostly designed to fend of Dragons. But no skill can be generally learned from it that is of use. Boomstick: But not to worry! Instead we got the two insane as fuck weapons! Such as the Longinus, which hits the foe seven separates times, and clocks in as more than 50 times stronger than the Iron Sword! And 3 times stronger than the diviner Einherjar! Which is Ein’s main weapon, and is capable of Slash and Double Slash Wiz: The only drawback however is that it is a one time use weapon, but what makes up for this, is Fanelia. The most broken weapon in Ein’s arsenal, not in terms of actual cracks, but just how overpowered it is in general. Boomstick: You said it! In just one attack from this weapon’s skill, the Fanelia Beam, it deals damage 35 times stronger than the Einherjar! Literally 999 points of damage with each consecutive strike, making up for a total of 7,992. Seriously. Wiz: The weapon’s origins are a mystery, as it isn’t a Diviner, nor is it a weapon from Riviera, but whatever it is, it’s quite destructive. But if weapons aren’t enough, when Ein fills up the Overdrive meter, which hell could just be game mechanics, Ein can use the Overskills. Boomstick: Strap in guys, this is gonna be really fucking long. Wiz: Sword Blitz makes three consecutive strikes with the Iron Sword and Flame Slash uses the element of fire to make four strikes. Boomstick: Lightning Strike does, well, exactly what it says. Uses the lightning element to strike five separate times, the last strike of which Ein swings downward, causing a lightning discharge to impact the foe. Wiz: Earth Shaker strikes the foe four times, before swinging downward, causing a gigantic ground shockwave to impact the foe, making three separate hits all on it’s own. Boomstick: Mimic Ray slices the foe six separate times, big surprise, before swinging upwards and causing a gigantic beam from below to strike. And it heals Ein for good measure once it’s used. Wiz: Divine Ascension strikes the foe six times, before like the Mimic Ray firing a beam from below, but this one being more disastrous to whoever gets hit by it. And the most useful Overskill, Disaresta. Which strikes the foe with eight strikes, before Ein leaps up, and flashes appear all over the arena before firing a holy projectile, which impacts the foe twice. Boomstick: ..that was tedious. But the main problem with Disaresta is that it shatters the Overdrive Meter, making it so Ein will be unable to use any other Overskills if the foe isn’t slain. Wiz: But besides this, Ein is still a capable fighter. He’s survived a journey through the Mireno Cemetary, fighting the Accursed in said cemetery. Defeated Demons, Dragons, Skeletons and other monsters, and defeated Malice the artificial Grim Angel. Boomstick: He has defeated Seth-Rah, who aimed to destroy Riviera, and defeated Ledah not once, but twice! Even more impressively, he has been claimed to be cursed for eternity by the immortal Death himself, and continues to press on. And he’s gotten struck by Cierra falling off a tree, and he only commented on-''' Ein: Don’t worry, you’re soft. '''Boomstick: ..oh my. No wonder Ein being a pervert is scrawled in my notes. Wiz: ..with, that, aside. Ein does have some faults, his holy magic is somewhat mediocre, and he’s slightly weak to the elements Fire, Ice and Lightning. Combined with him usually requiring assistance from two others in battle, he’s heavily vulnerable against magic heavy foes. Boomstick: Doesn’t help that he’s also naive, and some of his weapons can break if used too frequently. With the exception being his diviner Einherjar Wiz: But despite being naive, hopeless and quite perverted. Ein is still determined to save Riviera at whatever cost, even if it causes his beloved to get killed along with Ursula to fade away at the very end. Although Ursula did bring back Ein’s beloved again before she did so, meh. Icarus Wiz: Zeus, the God of the Sky, had a child like no other. Boomstick: You got that right! It was Heracles, the greatest Demigod the world ever saw! Wiz: However, one day, something terrible happened. Heracles' soul was miraculously split into pieces, and fled all over to find vessels. Boomstick: Which it eventually did! One of those vessels just so happened to have been the marionette created by the crazy genius architect, Daedalus! Wiz: We can assume this marionette was based on Icarus from Greek legend, although it's hard to truly say. Regardless, this marionette was possessed by Heracles' spirit, and took his identity, before getting... amnesia, of course. Boomstick: Anyways, this hero, dubbing himself Heracles, woke up on a beach, and began to walk around. He ended up on a mountain, where the some guy-girl named Leucos ran into Heracles be accident, knocking the two off a mountain. Leucos was a really clumsy man... woman... person... Wiz: Well, Boomstick, Leucos is a girl saying that she's a guy. Boomstick: That's definitely not fooling me. Wiz: Just— don't worry about it. Back to Heracles. '' '''Boomstick: Right! Quickly after meeting Leucos, our hero found out that he was a part of the legendary Heracles! He and Leucos planned an adventure to Mount Olympus, to find out answers as to why they were gifted with immortality! But first... she renamed him Icarus to disguise his powerful spirit...?' Wiz: Being renamed Icarus, which is ironic due to that being the name of the OTHER soul imbued within his body, Icarus and his new partners travelled Greece in hopes to defeat the evil Titan, Typhon, and learn of thei pasts. Boomstick: But they couldn't have done it without some trusty weapons at their side! Wiz: He soon obtained the Keepsake Sword from Leucos. The Keepsake Sword used to be Leucos' father's, and it is very worn, but it radiates a strange power. However, Icarus' strongest blade is the Titan Sword. This blade not only finished Typhon, but was made by a god and is extremely powerful. Boomstick: And just because he lost his memories, Icarus could still fight with a ton of skill! I mean, he can swiftly dodge attacks, and he can counter blows too! Not to mention hollering a battle cry, which always seems to have boosted confidence of ancient fighters like these. Wiz: And he has a collection of shields he can use, such as the Wooden Shield, which is hard to cut through with a simple blade; the Toy Shield, which is weaker than a barrel lid sadly; and the Scaly Shield, made out of the tough scale from a giant fish. Boomstick: But his best shield is the Olympian Shield! This shield has total magic defence, and channels all the powers of Olympus. Which I'm sure is... a lot of power! ' ''Wiz: That being said, there's no doubt that it can withstand almost everything. '''Boomstick: But not only does he have a knight's arsenal, as he also has his fair share of magic! One of the magic attacks is Byrn, which has Icarus conjure up a giant flaming ball to drop on a foe, setting them ablaze! Plus the more powered up version, Byrnage,which can attack multiple enemies at once! Wiz: Fulg has the hero summon a purple lightning bolt to strike an opponent. And Queth has Icarus create a humongous Boulder that falls and crushes enemies. Boomstick: That's not it! Wiz: Right. Icarus also has Ise, which encases foes in ice. And, oddly enough, Ise also saps the foes resistance to thrust attacks. Whatever the heck that means. Boomstick: Pow heals Icarus by a bit of damage, helping him big time if he's low on health. And Paralyze stuns an enemy, leaving them open! Wiz: Icarus commonly wears a Leather Garb. This piece of armor is made of tanned leather, and slightly protects Icarus from attacks. Boomstick: But he also has the Scaly Armor, which is strong armor made of the scales from a gigantic fish! However, his strongest armour is the Priceless Armour, which can withstand even Typhon's strongest attacks! Wiz: And for speed, Icarus has two feathers helping him dash around. The first is a feather from Hermes' wings, which grants Icarus some of his speed. Considering Hermes delivers messages in seconds, Icarus must be pretty freaking quick. Boomstick: And his second and final feather is the Blue Feather! This feather grants happiness and light feet, so Icarus can dash even faster, and always stay positive! These two feathers together gives him amazing speed! Wiz: One time, at the start of his journey, Icarus fell off two giant cliffs IN A ROW. And he got up like it was absolutely nothing. Boomstick: BUT, he is more of a team player. He counts on his friends most of the time to help him get to do the finishing blow. Wiz: However, Icarus is indeed a great Greek hero. He's defeated a two-headed beast known as Orthros, who caved in a mine with it's howls, and the cyclops, Hypnos, who threatened to completely crush an underground temple. Boomstick: Wow, this dude is awesome! But those feats are nothing compared to his defeat of Typhon! Typhon, the Titan of Chaos, threatened the entire planet with his power, and could even easily take out other powerful Titans, like Oceanus! And Icarus beat Typhon in battle! Wiz: Which is... an outstanding feat of power. He may not be Icarus himself, but even with just a bit of his soul, this hero is extraordinarily powerful. Fight! (Cues Glory of Heracles - Temple) Greek temples weren't known for being extremely vacated during the night time, but for once in a very long time... somebody was there. Dust specks blew across the temple, as the cold of night nipped at skin. But these conditions didn't seem to bother this hero. The young boy kneeled by a statue of the King of the Gods, Zeus, head down as he prayed silently. For, in truth, Zeus was the father of the boy—or, at least, the father of the soul that this boy possessed, as little sense as that made. Greeks were known for being confusing, regardless. The boy possessed the soul of the most infamous Demigod of all. That soul was Heracles'. But this boy wielding a powerful soul was not alone, in any sense of the word. Steps echoed through the dark temple, growing louder as time pressed on. This inevitably caught the boy's attention, making his head perk up, and eyes slowly open. The steps finally grew louder, until coming to a sudden halt. Alarmed, the boy stood to his feet—still facing the statue of his divine father. "Hey, there!" A voice shouted behind the boy, echoing throughout the temple. The boy' eyebrows arched, but he didn't speak a word. The intruder behind him wasn't much older... but something about him was off. The Greek Demigod didn't bother to speak. "I thought all you Greeks were supposed to be all proper, heh heh. You listening?" The boy chuckled, scratching the back of his head. The Greek closed his eyes, finally turning, simply giving a quick "Hello." "Not one for talking, eh...?" The boy let out a small sigh. "The name's Ein. I'm a Grim Angel, from Asgard." Asgard was a foreign name to the boy, but he definitely wasn't unfamiliar with it. This boy, Ein, was one of the Norse people. Still, as a supporter of common courtesy, the Demigod quickly responded, "I go by Icarus, but I'm sure the name Heracles is more familiar...?" Ein, surprised to hear this, couldn't suppress another laugh. "Heracles? The Greek hero? I expected a hro like that to be..." "More." Icarus responded, with a sigh. "It's a long story. What's a Norse like you doing here?" "I was informed of you Greeks stirring up some trouble." Ein said, suddenly putting on a serious facade. "Tell me, Icarus, does the name Typhon ring a bell?" Icarus' glace shot down, and his muscles stiffened. "No," he lied. "That's a name I haven't heard of..." "Yeah?" Ein pressed on. "How about Oceanus? Zeus?" "Of course I've heard of them, I just don't know what you—" "—And even your friend, Leucos. He... or, rather, she, has quite the knack for stirring up trouble, eh?" "Leucos? You Norse had better stay away from her." Icarus said in a low growl. "What is it that you want?" "I was tasked to stop these calamities, that's all." Ein told him, reaching behind him and whipping out a lightning bolt-shaped yellow blade. "And while all the names I mentioned play a part in this... you, Icarus, are in the center of it all." Alarmed, the Greek hero unsheathed a blade of his own. "You don't need to do this." ". . ." "I know Norse and Greeks have been fighting for a while. But it doesn't have to be this way." "It does." 'FIGHT!' (Cues Glory of Heracles - Boss Theme) Ein dashed forwards, Einherjar raised high, towards Icarus, who hastily readied his Titan Sword, holding it up to protect his chest. Ein finally struck, colliding with Icarus! The two struggled against each other, but neither seemed to have the edge. Icarus, finding no other way, breathed in... ... before letting out a loud battle cry! Caught off guard, Ein's grip severely weakened, allowing for Icarus to win the clash! He pushed forwards, forcing Ein to stumble over himself backwards, trying to regain his footing. Icarus took this vantage point, speeding forwards to his off-balance Norse enemy. Titan Sword in hand, the Greek hero smacked Ein across the face with the hilt of his blade, knocking the already off-center opponent onto the ground. Following up yet again, Icarus raised his sword, and stabbed downwards. Ein quickly collected himself, rolling to the side and leaping back to his feet, before delivering a powerful kick to Icarus' side! Icarus rolled over, but flipped back up fast. The two were right back where they started. Ein took a few steps forwards, before going into a sprint towards his enemy. Icarus raised his Olympian Shield, but Ein quickly batted it aside with a slash, before slashing three more time consecutively at Icarus' battle armor. Damaged, Icarus staggered backwards, but the Grim Angel wasn't finished with his assault—stabbing the ground with his blade. The earth shook around Icarus. This was the power of Ein's Earth Shaker. Icarus, despite being thrown for a loop, managed to raise his sword. The cracking ground beneath him started to glow, as the Greek hero shouted, "Queth!" "Qu-what now?" Ein asked, but he quickly dismissed this. "Looks like... nothing happened. Let's get in there with a Sword Blitz!" Ein came in dealing multiple successive blows, but it was almost as if... Icarus anticipated this? Looking up to the sky just as Ein finished his assault, his attack was coming. Ein looked up too, but it was much too late. Rumbling was heard, but this was not the effect of the Earth Shaker. Out of nowhere, a large boulder broke through the ceiling of the temple, and was heading straight for the Grim Angel! In response to this, and in a panic, Ein looked to the sky, and raised his Einherjar! "Mimic Ray!' A large beam erupted from EIn's beam, consuming the boulder and obliterating it! However... he let his guard down. "Fulg!" Icarus shouted, allowing for a lightning strike to engulf his blade. He then rushed forwards, and— SPHHHLT! (Cues Riveria - Fierce Clash!) "Ah... Ah...!" Ein sputtered, electric-charged blade pierced through the lower left of his stomach. Icarus ripped the sword from his stomach, and then kicked the Grim Angel down. Ein struggled to his feet, blood dripping from his lips, as he calmly put the Einherjar away. Icarus, confused by this, ceased his assault. But hostility soon continued, as Ein took out another weapon—the Fanelia. This powerful blade gave off a powerful and intimidating aura, which caught Icarus off guard, but he did his best to keep his shield up. Ein, just as the Greek Hero expected, wasted no time in rushing forwards, despite his injuries. Ein slashed once, which Icarus met with his own blade. Then again—which was a harder slash than Icarus expected, and it disarmed him! The third slash met with Icarus' shield, as did the fourth, but the fifth, however, was able to bat said Olympian Shield away. Next came the sixth swing, meeting it's mark and slashing through Icarus' armour. As did the seventh. And the eighth. Icarus let out of a pained shout, falling down. His armor was torn up, and he too was not spitting up blood. But he wouldn't give up, scurrying backwards, and helping himself to his feet using the statue of Zeus as a crutch. "I'm done with this," Ein growled, pointing the Fanelia towards his battered opponent. "My friends give me strength... And with unified power, I'll defeat you!" "I'm sorry, father..." Icarus murmured, weakly, struggling to pick his Titan Sword back up. Ein's Fanelia blade began to shine with unbelievable power. "Divine Ascension!" The Grim Angel shouted, voice echoing loud as can be. The energy gathered was released as a gigantic white ray, blasting towards Icarus at incredible speeds. With no time to waste, Icarus scrambled to find a way out. "P-Pow..." The Greek managed to say, but even healing magic wouldn't assist much. Clutching the statue of Zeus, Icarus began to... pray. "Father, please... Daedalus, anyone." The father finally reached it's mark, blasting through the statue of Zeus, and blasting through... Icarus, himself. The beam finally dissipated. Ein let out a sigh, having given it his all to take out this opponent. He glanced forwards to see the wreckage he had caused. The ground was ripped up, and even a far off wall had been blasted through. But... what's this? Icarus staggered forwards, away from the Zeus statue, which still stood proud. "Pow!" Icarus yelled again, finally healing the last of his injuries, as he found himself utilizing a newfound strength. "No! This is impossible..." Ein claimed. "I didn't think you had it in you to survive that..." "I didn't either." Icarus simply responded, picking his Olympian Shield up, and now coming back, fully equipped. Ein grew angrier, clutching the Fanelia much harder than before. "Then you won't survive this. Disaresta!!" The Grim Angel, in a last ditch effort, blasted forwards. He swung, but Icarus blocked with unexpected strength. Ein tried again, but Icarus simply knocked him away. Giving up on the assault, Ein blasted up into the air, and the area began to flash with light. "Byrn!" Ein readied the Holy Projectile, looking down to Icarus. Even Icarus having been healed, he wouldn't survive. But... Ein hit the ground instantly, feeling a burning in his back. He had been spiked out of the sky! The hero of Riviera sat up, coughing more. If that didn't work... "Byrnage!" Ein looked down, just to see the ground below him glow bright orange. "Oh..." 'KO!' Flames erupted from the ground, surrounding Ein completely, and bruning him to a crisp! When it disappeared, the Grim Angel was nothing but a sad pile of ash. Icarus sheathed his sword and put away his shield, then took a seat on the singed ground. Blood poured from his chest and mouth like a faucet, despite having been healed before. Still, he had defended himself... and hopefully had defended his friends, too. "Agh..." The Greek sighed, clutching his chest. "I'll ask Axios for some Herbs later..." Conclusion Wiz: Despite Ein having a lot more to work with, in both equipment and techniques, Icarus still had the edge. He could keep up with everything Ein could throw at him, and dish out much more damage. Boomstick: Ein might've had a lot of of elemental techniques, but he also had a weakness to elemental attacks, such as Fire attacks, Ice attacks, and Lightning attacks, all of which were things Icarus had access to! Heracles could obviously be hurt by elemental attacks, but he simply didn't have that weakness! Wiz: The only element Ein could truly withstand is Darkness, which... just so happens to be the only element Icarus himself cannot use. Hell, while Ein had healing items, Icarus was the only one to actually have healing magic for use at all times. Although magic wasn't even close to the only factor in the fight. '' '''Boomstick: You're absolutely right! Ein may be able to dish out a lot of damage at fast speeds, but Icarus' practices in intimidation and blocking with the Olympian Shield could allow him to survive most, if not all, of the Grim Angel's assaults!' Wiz: And yes, Ein defeated Seth-Rah, but we have to take into consideration Icarus' defeat of Typhon as comparison. Seth-Rah was an extremely powerful opponent, who sought to destroy Riviera, while Typhon was a Titan seeking to destroy the planet. Boomstick: Yes, both villains, sought to destroy the main land, but they're... completely different feats! Seth-Rah sought to destroy Riviera, which, mind you, is... a continent. Compare that to Typhon's ability to destroy the planet just by emerging, and you have yourselves a difference! Wiz: As a generalization, this makes Icarus have a striking power of... over 13,000,000x more powerful than Ein in striking power. Which, in turn, means Icarus should be able to take anything Ein can deliver too. It may seem close on the surface, but the Typhon feat gives Heracles an absence edge. Boomstick: Although I'm sure we can give speed to Ein, right...? Wiz: Actually, I'd agree. Icarus has a severe lack of speed feats. Boomstick: Meaning that this fight is basically like that between a dinosaur and a fly! The fly may never be able to hurt the dinosaur no matter what, and the dinosaur may not be able to catch the fly... but eventually the fly will run out of steam. Wiz: Even with Icarus' need to depend on teammates, Ein can be blamed for that too. Not to mention, Icarus went through an entire boss gauntlet with only one partner, and completed it, so his dependence on friends isn't a big issue. Boomstick: Icarus went a little hard on Ein there, doesn't he know how to be Norse to people? Looks like Icarus being the son of Zeus wasn't the most shocking thing about this! Wiz: The winner is, Icarus. Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Sword Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Magic Duel Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Mythology themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:'Norse meets Greek' themed Death Battles Category:Lightning Duel Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles